kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
April 15, 2010 MAC-Wide Conference Call
MAC Conference Call 4/15/2010 : - Content for MMM Advisory Panel presentation - Summer Connect planning - Project updates (Onboarding, Networking/Roadmap, Summer-Connect History, Continuing Ed, etc) - MMM LinkedIn group membership - please ensure you have joined (invitations sent to everyone a while ago, check your LinkedIn msgs) - New Kellogg Dean: if we invite her to next call, what items to discuss? - MMM in China: growing list of alumni in powerful positions. What should we do to be more organized there? What are the objectives? - 20th Anniversary plans? - Grief Recognition Policy/Program MMM Advisory Board presentation content: : - 2010 Objectives outline - Project list - LinkedIn groups - Wiki - What alumni expect of the program…. o Don Frey passed away March 5th. Anything we should do? Raise funds? No direction from the school yet. Classroom name? Tom Weisser brought this up to the group. o Coordination btwn new directors and alumni – We want to meet and stay connected. Formal meetings should be the norm. o We have strayed very far from our roots and the connection back to the program is becoming more tenuous. Because the curriculum is so different, the personal connection is even more critical. Any formal programs to make that connection? o Does the advisory board consider the legacy? Joe to contact Neysa to discuss. o What is happening for the 20th Anniversary? o MMM In China – what should we be doing? Annual Summer Connect : - Timeframe. Week of July 18th or 25th - Coordinators: Audrey will be global chair. - Regional hosts: Need regional hotspot definitions. If we can get the DB-dump, we can do the geo-mapping. Alex R to coordinate with alumni affairs. - Next Steps – volunteers for global & regional coordination o Jay Peterson: Minn. o Others? LinkedIn Overview : - Main MMM group is established - Regional groups are established - Alumni Council group, only 12 joined – please accept the invitation so we can use this as our communications platform. - Class groups are organized in some sub-groups – but they are constrained by LinkedIn’s limit on # of sub-groups. New Dean : - If we invited her, what is the agenda? : o Introduction of the MAC o What value we hope to bring to the program o What help could we expect back o Ask for her thoughts on how MMM fits into her broader objectives for the school (at least start the conversation) o Ask Sunil to introduce us and get his support o MMM in China - When? June timeframe is reasonable - Joe U to informally meet with her during his trip to Evanston MMM China : ' -' Winston Wen is the son of the Premier of China. - What should the program do to leverage this connection? o We should reach out to Paul Fichter, John Yen and other MMM’s in China for advice o We should discuss this with the new Dean o Jim Sieleman to organize the next discussion with Neysa and Joe U. Project Propsal: Video Archive : ' '- Interview 2-3 alumni from adjacent years. - Use as an archive of the MMM program’s development - What it has been in the past, what it is today. - Still need a coordinator/chairperson 20th Anniversary plans : - Maybe after the 2010 MBC? - Summer Connects could recognize it during their events - The MMM Advisory Board should know about this and require a plan - Maybe plan this for each notable year (20. 25, 30, etc) - All-MMM reunion? Grief Recognition Policy/Program : - Prof. Frey has passed on. Craig Witsoe (’97) has had a family tragedy. What should we do for these family? o Alumni or faculty tragedy should be recognized by the MMM alumni community o flowers o reach out to Kellogg alumni org for processes o pass the hat o Spot on Facebook page?